Requiem: Beginnings
by Wastelander90
Summary: With the town of Amity destroyed, Danny sets out in search on a mystery. His search leads him to Jump City, where the center of this conspiracy lies with the villains of Jump. In an attempt to discover the truth about the attack, he joins forces with the Titans to route out a great evil. RATED T Rob/Star Danny/?
1. Prelude

Requiem of Jump City

Here I am again writing from a fresh perspective. Brand New Story that will be fully committed to and that is a promise. To all of the fans who loved the Original, I urge you to wait this one out because I have a new storyboard written out with a much better plot line. To all those who say, "WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORY?" I say this, the original story was shot up a little too much and my grandmother died when I was in the middle of writing the second version so I lost the will to write. Nothing can stop me now, and it is my New Years Resolution to bring all of you to the point of suspense in this story. ENJOY!

Prelude: Countdown to ZERO!

JC-Titan Tower, CA-DP

Robin just arrived at Titans Tower after a long time in Jump city scouting the slums for any signs of trouble. After coming up empty handed, he had decided that he would take Star out of a nice dinner and a movie as a form of entertainment. The place he had in mind wasn't too high class, but it wasn't a dump either.

He took one whiff of himself and knew that he smelled pretty bad. He knew Star didn't care about how he smelled, seeing as she saw it as something all men normally smelled like. Nevertheless a shower would be best for a dinner and a movie. Once he got to his room, he hit the bathroom connected to the bedroom and quickly showered off all of the sweat and grime of a hard days work.

Once he was nice and clean, he pulled out his personal cell phone, which was a glorified flip phone from five years ago, and dialed the number to Red Lobster. He got two rings and then a female voice came through the line.

She said, "Red Lobster, how may we serve you?"

Robin spoke in a hush to ensure that nobody heard him say anything. "Yes I would like to make a reservation," he answered.

"Okay sir, one moment," She said as he heard a few pages get flipped around. She then stated through the phone, "We have an opening for eight o'clock if that would be alright."

"That would be fine, but I originally called ahead to warn you that the two that would be dinning tonight are Robin and Starfire," Robin said hoping she would believe him.

What he dreaded most is what happened, because he was met by the dial tone. He sighed and flipped the old phone closed and said aloud, "One of the perks of this job is sometimes a burden." He walked out of his room and into the living room. He found Starfire sitting at the table with Beast Boy attempting to put together a jigsaw puzzle.

Robin walked up to Starfire and Beast Boy and asked, "Hey BB, could you give me and Star some privacy?"

Beast Boy looked up at Robin and smiled saying, "Whatever Boy Lover!" He ran from the table, narrowly avoiding a fist that was meant for his face.

Star looked into her boy friends face and asked, "What is up my Robin?"

Robin smiled at her and asked her the innocent question, "Would you go out with me?"

JC-Amity, NY-DP

Danny was walking home from a long study session with Tucker and Sam. It was around ten and he was studying for a bunch of the senor class finals. However, half was home he was stopped by the all too familiar blue mist that always comes out of his mouth when there's a ghost nearby. Danny sighed and looked around to find nothing more than a very empty street with a few alleyways connected to it. He jumped behind some trashcans and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew up into the air and started to search the city looking for any trouble. He nearly fell out of the sky as he heard a loud explosion from behind him. He spun around to find fire plowing up from the reactor that supplies the town with power. He flew fast to the source of the blast to find a strange black figure standing in the center of the reactor.

The figure looked as if it were shifting into and out of reality because its figure was vanishing and reappearing. It looked up into Phantoms eyes and let out a loud shriek and resonated, then rebound, throughout the reactor. Phantom dropped to his knees and held his ears tight but could still hear the cries of the damned. When he started to look up he could see the black figure slowly take a true form, almost as if it were gaining definition and color.

This beast of a man stood about seven feet tall and had piercing green eyes, almost as if they glowed. The facial features of this being were as if they were chiseled from stone. He wore an old set of ancient looking armor that strangely shined in the fire light.

Danny looked into the beasts eyes and asked, "What are you?"

The beast laughed and asked a question of his own, "You don't remember me son?"

Danny felt confused and was about to retort, but he found he couldn't. Then, a voice that wasn't his said, "You should be bound to stone." Danny then realized what was happening, the ghost half is taking over. His own ghost half overshadowed him!

"I broke free from my bondage to take my revenge upon you, my only son. And the things I've heard about you put me and your entire bloodline to shame!" The beast said with a ton of venom resonating from his voice. "You did a very unholy thing by taking refuge from your own kind inside of a Mortal!" He screamed.

Phantom took full hold of Danny and launched himself forward towards the beast of a being. Within seconds the gap between Good and Evil closed and a fist connected to the beasts face. Much to Phantoms disbelief, the beast stood in position and laughed.

The beast raised up his hand and a blue bolt of electricity started to arch from his fingertips. He aimed the electricity to a computer terminal and released the bolt at the system. As the bolt of energy hit the terminal, all that either of them could hear was the wailing of a siren. He cocked his head to one side and said, "What goes around comes around, and this time it won't be me on the end of the stick."

Just as Phantom swung at the beast again, he disappeared without a trace. Danny took over control, turning back into a human, and ran to the controls. He saw the screen was black, but the siren was a warning that he was all too familiar with. Every time it would go off, it meant a meltdown was imminent. Although all the other times the siren went off, those were just drills. Danny started to run in search of an exit, but tripped right over a chair that was in the room. He looked up and the next thing he knew, there was fire all around him. Crawling up his spine and going through his skin…

JC-Titan Tower, CA-DP

Robin had just returned from his date with Starfire not ten minutes ago. He was tired and was in his bedroom reflecting over the night he had. The dinner was a little awkward because when he arrived, the woman who was supposed to seat them passed out. He hated it how he could tell the truth and people still wouldn't believe him. Not to mention the autographs they had to give out to all of their fans. After dinner, the movie was a nice change of pace because nobody else was in the movie they went to see. They got some privacy in the theater after the movie as well. After the movie, the two of them walked home from around the outskirts of downtown.

Now Robin, lying in bed, decided to watch a little bit of T.V. before drifting off to sleep. He turned on the T.V. to find all of the channels showing something about a nuclear reactor meltdown in some town in New York. He sighed in defeat and watched the news caster talk about the situation.

"It all started nearly an hour ago when sirens in the city were reported to go off. Much of the town attempted to leave the city, maybe attempting to escape, but were stuck in the city when the reactor suddenly exploded. Many experts in the field of Supernatural occurrences claim that the town of Amity has a well known reputation of being a hot spot for ghosts, but many remain skeptical. However for know, all we know about the city of Amity is that it is now a Ghost town," The reporter said, then trailed off about the safety of having a reactor close to a town.

Robin didn't hear the rest of the report, deciding that he had heard enough. He turned off the Television and tried to close his eyes. No matter how hard he closed his eyes, he knew that they would only open. It was the word choice of the reporter that did this to him though, 'The city of Amity is know a ghost town…' These words seemed to mean something more in his mind, almost as if an impending doom is upon him…

And we close the Prelude to this new madness. I am sorry for all of you who loved the first one, so as a way of showing it the entire story will contain much of the plot with differences shown. The other version is now officially done with as I have no drive to write on that subject further. I thank all of those who have taken the time to read this and I ask you all to review with the word toaster in it. Have a great day, and hope you had a nice holiday.

Posted: December 29, 2012

Words: 1695


	2. Chapter 1

Requiem of Jump City: Beginnings

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

So here I am writing on an iPod. All things considered, I actually like this better in a way. I can now write much more comfily thanks to the freedom of the iPod. Still, I can't wait till I actually get the laptop. I would have to thank the app store for having an application called documents which lets me use my iPod like microsoft office would. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and one last thing for all of you... Always keep a backup flash drive in case something like this happens. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Morning after...

DP-Clockworks tower, GZ-TT

The first thing Danny realized was that his body felt like it was on fire. Then he realized he couldn't move his body more than a few inches in any direction. He moaned a little and opened his eyes.

"Do not strain yourself too much," Clockwork said. The master of time then floated into Danny's field of vision.

"Where am I?" Danny gasped out feeling a sharp pain in his neck.

"You are currently at my tower, Daniel. I found your body badly burned in the ghost zone," Clockwork explained as he changed into an old man.

"How bad am I?" Danny asked the time ghost.

"Get some rest," was Danny's answer.

DP-Titans Tower, CA-TT

Robin was pacing the floor of his room for nearly seven hours now. It is something he does whenever he needs to think. However instead of Slade occupying his thoughts, this time it was the news reporter.

Finally, he looked at the clock to see the time was six. He decided to go find Raven and ask her what she knew about Ghosts. He opened his door and looked out into the hall. He left his room and walked down the hall to the living room/command center. He looked out the window to the city that held him and his team up as Hero's.

Then the sound of foot steps from the other hallway brought Robin back to the tower. He looked to the hallway to find Raven coming from her room.

She looked at Robin and said, "Good morning."

Robin nodded then looked back out of the tower before he could muster up enough courage. Then he walked over to her and asked her the million dollar question. "Hey Raven, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"If this is about Starfire..." she began, only for him to shake his head.

"It's not about her. Last night, before I went to sleep, I watched television. All the channels were about some nuclear meltdown that happened in a town called Amity. The newscaster on one channel mentioned something about ghosts. I was wondering if you know anything about ghosts," Robin explained.

She shook her head, then said, "I think you are looking too far into this. Ghosts exist, but very few can physically withstand living in the human realm for more than a month."

Robin sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, maybe I'm just being paranoid," he said. He wasn't quite sure if he had said that for her sake, or his own. However, he knew that today was going to be long day.

DP-Clockworks tower, GZ-TT

Danny woke after a few hours of sleep to the sound of rumbling. He tried to sit up, and with a little pain he was upright. He looked over to find a bowl of fruits and a note. He grabbed an apple and picked up the note.

Dear Danny,

I told you not to strain yourself too much. I don't know if you are even remotely in any condition to move at all. It seems you have enough willpower in you to grab food at least. It is utterly amazing that you are even conscious. I did some digging through time to find a very strange thing. No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to find Amity. I looked back in time and found something that is very startling. The entire town of Amity is destroyed. I am sorry but I cannot send you back to stop whatever evil that has happened. I will explain everything to you at dinner time. I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you will not leave my tower. I have too much to tell you and too much to do. I am currently out looking for a better healer than I am.

Signed, Clockwork.

As Danny finished reading the letter, he took a bite of the apple. He hated being left alone and in the dark at the same time. He didn't know what to do, and that is what truly scared him. After everything that has happened in his life, he now felt alone in the world. He didn't really have very good survival skills to start with, and he couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Tucker. He sighed and opted for sleep once more.

DP-Titan Tower, CA-TT

Raven was trying to have a peaceful meditation on the roof of the tower, but apparently that was too much to ask for. She felt a presence watching her, and didn't need to take too many guesses as to who it was watching her. Either it was Beast Boy watching her just to annoy her, or it was Starfire watching her while wondering where somebody is. However, whoever it was watching her couldn't take a hint. So she decided to directly state, "Go away."

What she didn't expect was a new voice that she didn't recognize say, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your meditation."

She turned to face the voice only to see an old man that had a green tinge to him. Before she could ask who he was, he turned form being old to being young. She was, for the first time, at a loss for words.

"I am looking for a powerful sorceress. Are you the one called Raven?" the being asked.

She couldn't even utter a single noise, so she nodded instead.

"I am Clockwork, the ghost master of time. I am looking for someone who can heal a friend of mine. He went through a great ordeal. He is sure to have mental scars as well as physical ones," Clockwork said.

Raven spoke up and said, "I'm not that powerful."

Clockwork chuckled and said, "Yet you single handedly broke free of your destiny of releasing a great evil upon the Earth."

Now Raven was at a true loss of words. She couldn't even begin to guess how the 'ghost' even knew about her and her father. But then she found her voice again and said, "I had help from my friends."

"That's what makes you stronger than your father, you can accept help from people that you trust," Clockwork stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess you are right, so tell me about this friend of yours," she stated wanting to know who she would be helping.

Clockwork turned into an adult and said, "He is quite possibly the strongest willed ghost I've ever met. He has a hero complex that makes him a natural enemy to many of the ghosts in the ghost zone. He is young and I am afraid very alone in this world now. He just recently lost everything back in Amity. He was at 'Ground zero' of the explosion trying to stop an evil far beyond anything that has ever existed," Clockwork answered.

"What kind of evil?" Raven asked curious. What could be worse than her own father.

"In the beginning of time, the Earth was home to ancient and powerful beings that could not die. Many of these beings took to the name of Deathless. One of these was the father of all Deathless, which they called the God King. He was the strongest being to ever exist. It seems that he has came back to reap his vengeance on the being who was able to actually kill him," Clockwork said.

Raven shook her head and asked, "How long will I be gone, because I might be needed by my team."

Clockwork chuckled and pointed at a bird. Raven looked at it, then her jaw was left gapped. The bird was suspended in mid-air.

"I've stopped time, when you come back to this realm then time will resume again," Clockwork explained.

Raven nodded and then replied, "Take me to this 'Ghost Hero'."

And with that, another chapter is done. I have replaced the note with this chapter so that it won't cut into the story. I would like to thank you for your patience and Review responsibly. The next bit will be me answering reviews, so you don't feel left put of my gaze...

I do so many of this story in particular because I actually like to write this. More than I ever enjoyed writing Project Omega anyways...

Thank you for the few who tell me they like the story.

I made Robin skip the news report because I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear my true opinions on nuclear reactors.

And I'll look into a laptop, but for now I'm actually liking writing on my iPod. For school purposes, I'm going to need a laptop so it's more of an inevitable event.

Published: January 4, 2013.

Words: 1608.


	3. Chapter 2

Requiem of Jump City: Beginnings

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Mysteries Revealed

DP-Clockworks Tower, GZ-TT

Danny was dreaming a dragon flying high in the clouds. Then the beast fell to the ground. It burst into flames as the man who destroyed Amity materialized. He started to talk, but was drowned out by the sounds of footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Clockwork float through the doorway. He was curious who was walking, since the person did not show their self.

"Daniel, I would like to introduce Raven. She is a sorceress who will heal you," Clockwork said.

Then a slender figure came through the doorway. Danny noticed her and gave her a once over. She had short blueish purple hair that was shoulder length. Her pale purple eyes seemed to bore into his and it felt weird. She had on a blue cloak that seemed to shimmer in the light. He then took note of her black leotard that covered her body, except for her legs. She wore blue boots that looked worn it but still usable. He then wondered about the gem that was in the center of her head.

'She reminds me of Sam,' he thought. Then he remembered that she was dead. That made his heart fall far from his chest.

She walked close to the bed and looked down at Danny. "I'll leave you to your work," Clockwork said. She didn't seem to care about what the ghost had said though. Her focus was now on Danny.

She extended her hands out to Danny and started to let herself think pure thoughts. His body was then encased in a white hue. He started to rise from the bed. He felt weightless because of what she was doing. His body touched the bed again, then the light left him.

She walked out of his room to give Danny some privacy. She walked down the hall and found herself standing right in front of Clockwork. She nodded, then said, "It is done."

"Thank you," Clockwork replied, then he looked down the hall. He spotted Danny slowly walking down the hall after Raven. "Welcome to reality once more," Clockwork said to Danny.

"I don't know what you've done to me, but thank you," Danny said in Ravens direction.

"Just doing what I'm asked," she said right back to him in her monotone voice.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Clockwork asked. He hoped to get her and her friends to look after him.

She shook her head and replied, "I would like to return to the tower, but thank you for the offer."

Clockwork nodded to her and snapped his fingers. She disappeared from sight by that action. "Looks like it is me and you know, Daniel," Clockwork said. He walked over to a table and then snapped his fingers. A ton of foods littered the table. Danny then felt just how hungry he really was.

DP-Titan Tower, CA-TT

When Raven had looked around, she saw that everything was exactly the same. She walked back inside of the tower and looked to the living room/command center. Robin was sitting at the counter of the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when she walked past him.

"Hey Raven, weren't you going to the roof?" Robin asked.

She didn't even acknowledge him as she walked to her room. She walked to her door and slid it open. She took three steps in, then dropped to her bed.

"What on Earth happened to him?" Raven asked aloud to nobody in particular. When her eyes locked onto his, all she could feel was death, pain, and sorrow. He had blood shot eyes that had a glow to them. His face was burned pretty badly and his body was wrought with pain.

A knock echoed off of her now closed door. She stood up and opened the door to find Robin standing on the other side.

"What's up Raven? You blew me off when I asked why you were back in," Robin stated, the detective side of him showing.

Raven made a noise, then shifted to one side. "Just a girl problem," she lied. She hoped that he would believe her, but something told her that he wouldn't.

"This is different. I still can't shake the feeling that something big is about to happen," Robin said uneasy. He felt like an impending doom was about to come upon them.

Raven sighed and took a step outside of her room. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Meet me on the roof at nine." He nodded and walked away. She walked back into her room and shut the door. 'Now how am I going to tell him?' she thought...

DP-Clockworks Tower, GZ-TT

Danny finished eating after an hour. Clockwork smiled and motioned to follow him. When they arrived in a study, Clockwork pointed to a seat. Danny sat down and Clockwork continued to float.

"I am sorry, Daniel, but I am afraid that you are dead," Clockwork stated to Danny.

This shocked Danny to no end. Then Danny asked, "How is that possible?"

Clockwork changed into an old man, then stated, "Before the blast hit your body, your ghost half took control of you. It is a form of old magic that he used to save you. To bring one to life, one must die. He sacrificed himself to save you."

"But why did I come to the ghost zone?" Danny inquired.

"Isn't it simple? It is the one place beings go who have an Earthly obsession. You are here because something is anchoring you to the Earth," Clockwork answered.

It suddenly sunk in that all of the ghosts that Danny had encountered have an obsession. Skulker hunts things, Ember loves music, even Clockwork has one.

"There is one thing about being a ghost though, once we complete our obsession we disappear," Clockwork stated.

Danny felt confused as to what to do. He looked into Clockworks face as he changed yet again into a Child.

"There is another thing you must know. The being that killed you and phantom was Deathless," Clockwork spoke in a hushed voice.

"What is a Deathless?" Danny inquired.

"They are an ancient race that have no beginning or end. They simply exist to serve their creator. The creator put them in charge of this planet. He could not interfere with humanity after they proved unwilling to believe, but the Deathless were his creations. They did what he could not, but sometimes they were revered as Gods. Greek, Roman, and many other forms of mythology have Gods who were depicted from the Deathless," Clockwork paused to take a breath.

With Danny listening attentively, Clockwork continued, "When the Deathless became Gods in their own right, they become corrupt. With over a few thousand believing in these 'divine' beings being worshiped, the creator began to throw plages at the world. That only made them believe that their Gods were angry at them. So he took a final decision to end the Deathless once and for all. He created a Deathless and gave him the ability to kill any other Deathless he encounters. He did his duty, but became corrupted by the ability of free thought. He defied the Creator by breaking rules. He had enslaved the minds of men into making them believe he was their creator. One of the women bore him a child, that child was phantom. The creator found the child and rescued him from evil. Then he sent his own son to bind the Last Deathless to stone. It took all of his life force to do that, but the son himself had an obsession. He wanted to serve and protect the weak."

"What is my obsession?" Danny asked.

"That is for you to find, for no being can tell you your own fate," Clockwork answered.

Danny looked over to a fire place and looked into a mirror on the mantle. He saw his face, but his hair was gone. His eyes were no longer glowing green, but now glowed blue. He had a few small scars that seemed to be gone, and one large scar on his scalp. He felt like a different person, but still knew he was the same.

"You can stay here tonight, then we will decide on what to do with you tomorrow," Clockwork said.

Danny nodded and said, "Good night." He walked back to his room and got out some rest.

And there is another one down the drain. To the one Australian guy who reviewed, Thanks mate! Thats right, the American guy just ripped off Australia and England with that word. Do not forget to review, or favorite, or even throw thr keyboard at a picture of waldo. Incorperate the word machinima in your reviews.

Also, if any of you want to watch a very sad movie then go onto netflix and search the movie My Way. Although it is in Korean, Russian, German, and Japanese the story is good. The end will make you teary eyed.

Published: January 9, 2013

Words: 1538


End file.
